Piano
by Danielle Winters
Summary: One thing binds two souls together.


Piano

By: Danielle Winters

* * *

_It is hard to tell your mind to stop loving someone _

_When your heart still does…- forwarded quote_

* * *

Life at Ouran High School was never the same when the Ouran Host Club king, Suoh Tamaki left. The Host Club disbanded and the cheerful 3rd Music Room was now an empty room covered with cobwebs and dust. Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka Takashi graduated after the host club king left. Both of them were being trained to be the respectful successors of their family business and dojo as well. Haruhi also revealed her true identity which exhilarated the fans of the former host club. In spite of the fact that she was truly a girl, many of the female students of Ouran still has a crush on her and it went on like that until she graduated with the twins. Well aside from the fact that she was being chased around by girls, she was also bombarded with love letters from male students which made the twins over-protective of the only female host club member. Kasanoda was also part of the protective squad composed of Kauro and Hikaru to protect Haruhi from her male suitors. Renge on the other hand went back to France after Kyouya graduated.

A year later, Ootori Kyouya, the shadow king also graduated from Ouran and went off to study abroad. The twins, Hitachiin Kaoru and Hitachiin Hikaru were left with Fujioka Haruhi for one year before the three of them finally parted ways and pursued their own careers. Haruhi was able to get into law school. Even though they were apart from each other, the remaining Ouran Host Club members still meet once a year and that is when Kyouya will be in Japan for a vacation.

In spite of the once a year reunion, the host club members did not receive any news from the former host king. All they know is that the host king left Japan to live in France once again together with his arranged fiancée Lady Ecclair. They pulled all their efforts just to stop him from leaving the country, Haruhi almost died in the process because she fell over the bridge from the carriage she was using to catch up with Tamaki and Ecclair's car. Tamaki was about to jump-off the car but Ecclair stopped him and asked the driver to increase the speed of their car. Remembering it made the twins angry but there was nothing they could do. It already happened and they could never change what was in the past.

As for Haruhi, she did not understand what she felt back then. She felt that she should have said something and maybe she was able to stop him but her problem was she did not know what to tell him. She did not quite understand it but she felt pain when he announced that he accepted the arranged engagement prepared by his grandmother and Lady Ecclair's family. Of all the members of the host club, she was the most affected by his absence. She did not understand why, even though she acted like it was nothing to her, Kyouya or the others would always tell her that she isn't who she was. Whenever the name of the former host king was mentioned, her heart would throb and her mind was plagued by his image, his unusual cheerfulness and his smile.

And so, it was that time of the year again when the six members of the former host club would meet again. Haruhi was looking at the vast horizon. She had grew her hair long again and she tied it on a high pony tail because she was feeling the unforgiving summer heat. They have decided to have their reunion at Pensione in Karuizawa. It was a rest house/hotel managed by a friend of Haruhi's father. She placed the book she was reading on a table and stretched out. The twins were sitting beside her. Kaoru was on her left side while Hikaru was on her right side. Kyouya was scribbling down notes and was seated on her front while Hani-sempai (short version for Haninozuka) was busy eating his sweets and Mori-sempai (short version of Morinozuka) was practicing kendo.

"Ouran will have its alumni homecoming a month from now. Each batch are requested to have one special presentation for the said event" Kyouya said while scribbling down notes.

"That's impossible…" Kaoru muttered as he took a sip of his ice tea.

"Just one presentation? There are a lot of clubs when we were in high school so I guess we should not bother to do anything." Hikaru added.

"Well at least let us give our support to our batch mates." Haruhi suggested.

"The problem is, Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai's batch, my batch and your batch have requested for the revival of the host club for that affair." Kyouya closed his trusted notebook and placed on the table a tally sheet. Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru and Hani-sempai looked at it. It was a tally sheet of votes of what presentation each batch will prepare for that event. "Otousan told me that the 3rd Music room has been cleaned by the staff and are waiting for our orders." Kyouya explained.

"I guess we can't back-out now…" Hani-sempai sighed, a spoon still stuck on his mouth. The others sighed with him as well.

"At least we can have Haruhi in a gown for that event." Kaoru said while grinning at his twin brother. "I agree with you on that matter." Hikaru replied and returned the grin to his twin brother.

"Yare-yare…" Haruhi sighed.

"Yehey!!!" We can have Haruhi wear female clothes now!" Hani-sempai cheered.

"Well I will take that as an agreement from all of you. I'll start the preparations for the homecoming next month." Kyouya said while smiling at his friends.

"Sempai, shouldn't we have a theme for our one night revival of the host club?" Haruhi suggested.

**Paris, France **

He sat on the grand piano, playing a sad tune. He was still feeling guilty because she died trying to stop him from leaving Japan. He will never see those warm and inquisitive brown eyes of hers. She was gone…Fujioka Haruhi is gone. No one had seen Suoh Tamaki smile again. His violet eyes were always sad and he was always quite, wistfully thinking while staring outside. It was as if they have his shell but not his soul. He had been like that for the past five years.

There was a knock on his door but he did not seem to hear it. The door was gently opened and a man entered the room. He was Tamaki playing his piano while bearing a sad expression on his face. He quietly walked towards him and pulled a chair next to the piano.

"Tamaki…son…" the man said. He did not get any response from him. "I'll be going back to Japan next month to attend Ouran Academy's Alumni Homecoming. Would you like to come?" he asked. Tamaki paused and looked at his father sadly.

"What for? I have no one to return to." He retorted sadly.

"Your friends have confirmed that they will be organizing a one night host club revival on the homecoming. It was requested by three batches and they have decided to honor the request of their batch mates. Woldn't you like to see them again?" He asked again.

"What for?" was Tamaki's response again "She is gone…she wouldn't be there…"

'She?' the elderly Suoh wondered. 'Didn't Ecclair told him that Haruhi is alive and is in fact in her last year in Law school?' He has decided to tell it to his son but an idea came across his mind.

"Let's go back to Japan…if you feel like you don't like it there then you can go back here and pursue your marriage with Ecclair by next year." After saying that, the elderly Suoh left his son alone. When he was outside his son's room, he took his mobile phone and called an old friend.

**Ouran Academy, Japan**

The day of the homecoming finally came. The highlight of the celebration was the re-organization of the Host Club. Many were eager to visit the 3rd music room again. The doors were still closed and inside the room, the six were busy preparing for their guests. Kyouya, as usual was busy directing the staff in arranging the things inside the room while the twin scrutinize their costumes. Mori-sempai was helping out in carrying some of the stuff they needed while Hani-sempai was orienting the Ootori private police for the security of their guests. Haruhi as usual was serving them their "commoner" coffee while helping out Kyouya when she's doing nothing.

Their theme was Renaissance and it was suggested by Haruhi. They will be wearing costumes patterned after the clothes during the Renaissance period. The Host Club also voted that Haruhi will be wearing a gown instead of her usual male get-up when she was in high school, after all, she already revealed her true identity after the host club disbanded to keep the girls away from her. However, her revelation had only caused her more trouble because both male and female students of their school had chased her back then. Remembering those days made her shiver.

"I guess we're all set…" The twins said in unison. They were already wearing their costumes. "Haruhi, our maid is inside the changing room to help you get dressed." They added.

"Arigatou but I think I can manage by myself." Haruhi said back.

"You need help with you gown. Renaissance clothing is not that easy to put on." Kyouya commented.

"I'm excited to see you in your costume Haru-chan" Hani-sempai said while jumping on Mori-sempai's back. He was still clinging to Mori-sempai in spite of his age.

"Mitsukuni…don't forget to brush your teeth. You've eaten a lot of sweets earlier." Mori-sempai reminded. Haruhi shrugged. They were already 23 and still they were acting like they were still in high school.

"Hai, hai!" Hani-sempai retorted.

"Haruhi…" Mori-sempai called.

"Nani?" she asked. She blinked her eyes while waiting for what Mori-sempai was about to tell him.

"We'll be waiting for your short piano performance later." Mori-sempai finally said. She looked at him and the to Hani-sempai who was smiling at her, the twins who gave her a thumbs-up and to Kyouya who nodded at her. That's right, she will be playing the piano later. She studied how to play the piano when she was still in high school because she felt like she was close with the former host club king whenever she was near a piano. She'll playing the piano in place of their former king. She is not as good as him but she believes that she'll get through that night to entertain their guests.

"Ganbarimasu!" She said and bowed her head to them.

When they were all in their costumes and they were in their respective places, Kyouya used his communicator and asked the one of his private police to ask the guests who were outside to come in. Haruhi was sitting on the former king's chair while the twin stood at each side of her (Kaoru was on her left and Hikaru on her right). Kyouya was behind the chair, holding Haruhi's shoulder while Hani-sempai stood beside Kauro and Mori-sempai was beside Hikaru.

"Irashaimasen!" They all said as the guests came in. Most of the guests were their batch mates and were composed of both female and male guests. Many of the female guests were moved into tears upon seeing the former host club members. Renge was one of the guests and she was thrilled to see Haruhi wearing a gown.

More and more guests coming from different batches visited the 3rd Music room. The male members of the host club were already busy entertaining their female guests while Haruhi talked with some of the female guests while they were waiting for their turn to have tea with the make host club members. Sometimes, she would sit with both male and female guests and enjoy chatting with them. When powerful businessmen, tycoons and politicians would come, it was Kyouya and Haruhi's duty to keep them entertained. They would start a conversation regarding laws and politics (Haruhi's field since she's in Law School) or regarding economics and business (Kyouya's expertise). Kyouya's father also came and so as Tamaki's grandmother. Haruhi and Kyouya tried their outmost to keep these two important people entertained.

"Is there anything I could get you Chairman Suoh?" Haruhi asked to the old woman.

"Fujioka-san, you are in your last year of Law School am I right?" the old woman asked.

"Hai."

"You were a scholar in this academy if I'm not mistaken."

"Hai."

"Let's say I'll offer you a post as the company lawyer of the Suoh Group of companies, will you accept it?" the old woman asked her. Haruhi was more than surprised by the question.

"If I want to get rich quickly I guess I'll accept your offer but…" Haruhi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked at the old woman with a smile. "…but I just want to be a lawyer just like my mother. I want to be a lawyer not because of the money but because of the feeling while you are defending in court. You defend with every conviction you have, justify what is right in spite of the fact that the action was unlawful. Sure, lawyers are regarded as liars because they make the unjust just and vice-versa but the feeling of finding good behind the evil deed is something I consider exciting. I do believe that every action has a reason even if it was done consciously or unconsciously, we just don't see it right away." Haruhi explained.

The old woman found herself speechless. She was in front of a young woman who did not want fame, money or prestige. She just wants her dreams fulfilled and do what she thinks she's good at.

"You are quite unique you know…" the old woman said while sipping her tea. Haruhi blinked her eyes in confusion. The Suoh matriarch was quite aware that her grandson had liked the woman in front of her. She did not came from a well-known family but she was hardworking and intelligent. A small smile crept on the face of the Suoh matriarch 'now I know why he likes you so much' she thought.

"May we call on Fujioka Haruhi to render us a short performance, she will be playing the Moonlight Sonata on the grand piano." Hikaru called on the microphone. "That's my cue." Haruhi said. She stood up and excused herself from Chairman Suoh. "I did not know that you can play the piano?" the Suoh matriarch asked before she left. "I studied. I took piano lessons as my elective subject when I was still in high school." Haruhi explained. "But why?" Haruhi smiled at her once again "Because I feel like I'm closer to someone special to me whom I have not seen for many years now." She bowed her head and proceeded to where the grand piano was. The old lady smiled for the second time that night.

Tamaki and his father were walking towards the 3rd Music Room when they heard people clapping their hands and then they heard the piano. Tamaki thought that they must have hired a pianist. Upon arriving, they were welcomed by the Hitchiin twins. The twins were surprised to see Tamaki there.

"Lord…" they both said

"Kaoru, Hikaru…hisashi buri desu." Tamaki simply said while flashing a sad smile on his face. Kyouya and Mori-sempai then came and were also surprised to see Tamaki. Hani-sempai then came to invite his friends to watch Haruhi play the piano but he suddenly stopped when he saw Tamaki. The Host Club was complete for the first time after five years.

"So where's your fiancée?" Kyouya asked.

"She's in France." Tamaki retorted. "We're almost complete don't you think?" he said to his best friend.

"What do you mean by that?" Hikaru asked. Tamaki hid his eyes under his golden bangs.

"Haruhi…" he said softly. Hani-sempai suddenly remembered why he was there. He pulled Tamaki's hand and led him amidst the crowd that has gathered in the center, to where the grand piano was. The others followed him.

There in the middle of the room. Haruhi sat on a chair while playing Moonlight Sonata on the grand piano. Tamaki eyes widened and he was speechless. His Haruhi was alive and was playing the piano. He felt like he was dreaming. Her long brown hair cascaded on her shoulders and she was wearing a beautiful blue Renaissance gown. He also saw his grandmother listening intently to Haruhi.

"She was the host assigned to entertain your grandmother." Kyouya reported.

"I think she did well on doing that." Kyouya's father stood beside him as he watched Haruhi. "I saw her smile twice when she was talking with Fujioka-san. I think she found her interesting."

"We remembered that we have to do something!" Hani-sempai, Mori-sempai and the twins quickly disappeared. Kyouya wondered but upon realizing what were they thinking, he smiled and pushed his glasses higher. Kyouya pulled Tamaki away from the crowd which made the former host king quite irritated.

After Haruhi's performance, the Suoh matriarch shook her hands. Tamaki's father also came to her and gave her a rose. She talked with several of the guests who had gathered around her until the twins suddenly grabbed her out of the room. Hani-sempai apologized for what the twins did and instead tried to entertain them with his cuteness.

"Why did you take me here?!" Haruhi asked when the twins put her down. They were on a small pavilion in the middle of a garden maze.

"Someone had requested a special audience with you in here." Kaoru retorted.

"Why here?"

"I don't know but we made a lot of effort to prepare this place. Table for two with tea and some sweets, I guess that would be enough." Hikaru said to his twin brother and then they left.

Haruhi was alone in the midst of the garden maze, in the pavilion where Tamaki and her would hide when they were playing with their guests. Suddenly, she saw someone walking towards her. The person has blonde hair and violet eyes and it only belonged to someone she knew very well…

"T—Ta---Tamaki-sempai?!"

"Hhhharuhi!?!"

They were just staring at each other for more than a minute until Tamaki moved closer and close the gap between them. He held her face as tears were brimming on her brown eyes.

"You're alive…I'm so glad you're alive…" he said as tears were falling from his violet eyes.

"Of course I am. Mori-sempai and Hani-sempai saved me when I fell on the water." Haruhi explained and she could not stop her own tears. Tamaki, mindless of the "fatherly" image he had created to hide his true feelings for her, locked Haruhi in his arms.

"I'm glad…I'm glad to see you again Haruhi…I missed you a lot." He whispered on her ear as he pulled her closer to him, as if he could absorb her. "I tried to forget about you when I thought that you were dead but I just can't. It is hard to tell your mind to stop loving someone when your heart still does." His eyes widened when he felt Haruhi's arms around him and when he felt her nuzzle her self on his chest. "It is true indeed…and I missed you too." She simply said.

"I didn't know you can play the piano…"

"I studied how to play it because…"

"Because?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi broke away from the embrace and looked at Tamaki. She smiled at him like she used too.

"…because playing the piano makes me feel that I'm closer to you."

And for the first time in five years, Tamaki smiled his true smile.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know I have a lot of typographical errors and grammar errors but please forgive me, it is difficult to write when you have colds but I can't let this idea disintegrated in the summer heat so I wrote this one shot story in spite of having a bad headache and clogged nose. This is my first Ouran High School Host Club fan-fiction so I hope you enjoyed reading it. 


End file.
